totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo
Leo is the rich kid. she is competing in TDN5 so far. she lost her parents after they were killed she is on the villians team. she is the winner of Episode 1. In episode 2 Leo explains the events which brought her to TDN. her family was killed by criminals who wanted their money. From Seasons 1-4 she was held captive by the gang who beat her day by day. she lost her left eye(replaced with a mechanical one), home, and pretty much everything else. One day she escaped and heard about TDN. she thought that the prize money could help her start a new gang to destroy the gang that destroyed her life. she won the challenge and was swapped into the Heroes team with Pat(who was swapped to the villains). In episode 3 she keeps receiving letters which sends him/her in a panic. It is currently unknown who is writing the letters or waht is in them. Starting in this episode her character personality might be entirely changed. she was asked the first question in the challenge, where she admits about being crazy and hysterical when he gets one of her letters. Another letter is on the ground which makes Leo scream and run away. Leo eventually came back and voted Lindsay. She voted David in the 4th elimianation ceremony. She was strangeley absent in episodes 5 and 6, thus causing her to get 2 votes, fortunatley she was saved and Cassidy was eliminated, She thanks her team for making the right choice and grins, almost antagonistically. Leo tghen walked into the woods, where an unknown person punched her in the face repeatedly, Thus knocking her unconscious. When she awoke, she noticed that she may have been stabbed. While the name of the person who attacked her is unknown, Leo appears to have a history with him. She soon explains what happened to Duke, but Wysal comes in and calls them lovebirds. Leo snaps and attacks Wysal but he feels nothing(Even after summoning Dr.Octogonapus), humiliated, she runs off crying. Wysal apologizes, but Leo attampts to attack him again, but with no luck. This makes her cry again. In episode 7 Leo confesses that he has 2 children(No other information given) She was also the last relay racer on the Heroes. She finished and earned the Heroes the victory. She threw a tantrum after Wysal got the last Chris Head. In episode 8 Leo swears to get revenge on Wysal. She participated in all parts of the challenges. In the embarassment challenge Leo makes out with Wysal(Telling him that this changes nothing) And a lot of other.......stuff..........She lost immunity and was tied up. She voted off the Doctor. In episode 9 she was voted to be in the tiebreaker where she has risk of being eliminated. Josh seems to start showing feelings for her as well. Luckily she was saved from eliminatio and Beth was sent leaving. In episode 10 Leo develops a rivalry with Nathan, who she claims is to be her new Wysal. Josh seems to make another move on her(Which she doesn't seem to notice) She hardly competed in the challenge, which is what sent her to the bottom with Nathan. She was once again the last person to get the Chris Head! In episode 11 Josh makes more moves on Leo, only this time she is aware of it and gives some feelings back. Leo asks Josh if he will slingsoot her in the challenge(No answer was given) In the vote Doctor was the only one who voted, the person that Doctor was Leo, thus eliminating her from the game. Doctors reason for eliminating Leo was because he found her as too big a competition. After Chris snatches her keys, she smacks Chris and the Doctor across the face and leaves the neighborhood while crying. She was mentioned in episode 12 by Josh, who is angry over her elimination. He expresses it by beating up the Doctor. Josh decides to win the camp for Leo, admitting his love for her onscreen, hoping that she is watching.(It is implied that she did) She reappeared with Nathan briefly as a chance for them to decide who to eliminate. She reunites with Josh and hugs him. Despite her hatred for the doctor, she strangely votes Zeke.Luckily for her both the Zeke and the Doctor were eliminated. She then kissed Josh and they express their love for eachother. She promises to see Josh at the finale and then runs into the woods( Which she claims is much comfier than the loser place) Chris traps her in a cage and tells her that must go to the loser place, She tells Josh that he must win for the bth him and Leo and then leaves, crying softly. Leo appeared in the aftermath where she detests Coconut for being in the finale. She fights with Cassidy, who wants Coconut to win. She briefly reunites with Josh. Strangely, they made no moves on together. She voted for Duke to win the finale. Relationships with other characters Freinds: Leo is friends with most of her team (Josh,Cody, and Duke) Enemies: Leo is enemies with her former alliance members, Beth Lindsay, and Ezekiel due to her betrayal in episode 2. She also might have a grudge against Cassidy, seeing as she grinned, giggled, and congagulating her team for voting Cassidy off instead of her in her elimination ceremony. She recently made a bitter enemy Wysal. Leo hates Doctor for eliminating her in TDN5 Romance: Leo has not yet had any romantic relationships with anyone thus far, Although Youre2490 stated on the Camps Wiki Chat that Wysal(His character) Might have a crush on Leo. Since Leo hates Wysal, It's unlikely that the two will become a couple(Since he was eliminated in episode 8). Josh has called Leo hot twice in episode 9, Leo did not become aware of this until Episode11, where she also has some feelings for Josh. Other Info *Female *Nationality: German *Occupation: Student (Before being kidnapped) *Age: 19 *Likes: Parents *Dislikes: Big City, Crimanal Gang who captured Leo *Full Name: Eleonora "Leo" Kliesen *Mastered Hakkyoku-Ken Trivia *Despite not fully making an appearance until TDN 5, Leo does play a minor role as she was held captive by the gang that killed Leo's family *she is one of 4 characters to change teams in TDN5 *Bakura13 stated that Leo is mereley /her nickname. Her real first name is Eleonora *her stereotype is ironic due to the fact that he/she has not been rich for the first 4 seasons since the robbery. *Her gender was leaked on the TDC Wiki chat on accident by Bakura13. *Despite being on the Heroes team, Leo has shown some antagonistic ations. Due to her being formally on the Villians team and congragulating her team for making the right choice after getting the last Chris Head during the 6th Elimination Ceremony, With a grin on her face. *Leo is the most active female contestant in TDN5. *She has also been in the bottom more than other contestant in TDN5(Even though only one of the ceremonies did another person vote for her.) *TrentFan has reserved a spot for Leo for the 6th season, thus confirming her appearance. *In TDN5, Leo is the highest placed female on the Heroes team. Category:Season 5 contestants Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Contestants Category:Merger (Seasson 5) Category:Screaming Liars Category:Season 6 contestants